Shadow Dancer
Description Operating in the border between light and darkness, shadowdancers are nimble artists of deception. They are mysterious and unknown, never completely trusted but always inducing wonder when met. Rogues, bards, and monks make excellent shadowdancers. Fighters, barbarians, rangers, and paladins also find that shadowdancer abilities allow them to strike at their opponents with surprise and skill. Wizard, sorcerer, cleric, and druid shadowdancers employ the defensive capabilities inherent in the prestige class to allow them to cast their spells from safety and move away quickly. Despite their link with shadows and trickery, shadowdancers are as often good as evil. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any Skills: Move silently 8 ranks, Hide 10 ranks, Tumble 5 ranks. Feats: Dodge, Mobility. Ability: Dexterity 19 Class Features - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: Medium - High Saves: Reflex - Low Saves: Fortitude & Will - Weapon Proficiencies: A Shadow Dancer is proficient with simple weapons - Armor Proficiencies: A Shadow Dancer is proficient with light armour. - Skill Points: 6 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Bluff, Craft Trap, Diplomacy, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Parry, Search, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Tumble - Spells per Day/Spells Known: A Shadow Dancer gains no spell progression. - Class Feats 1: Hide in Plain Sight 2: Darkvision, Evasion, Uncanny Dodge 3: Summon Shadow x1, Shadow Daze 4: Shadow Evade I x3 5: Defensive Roll x1, Improved Uncanny Dodge 6: Shadow Evade II x3 7: Slippery Mind 8: Shadow Evade III x3 9: 10: Shadow Evade IV x3, Improved Evasion, Shadow Jump -No bonus feats. Abilities Hide in Plain Sight At 1st level, a shadowdancer may attempt to enter stealth mode even while being observed. If the attempt fails, the shadowdancer may try again in 6 seconds (1 round). Darkvision At 2nd level, the shadowdancer gains darkvision, as the dwarf racial ability. Evasion At 2nd level, whenever a shadowdancer succeeds on a Reflex save against any effect which allows a save for half damage (such as a fireball spell), the shadowdancer takes no damage. Uncanny Dodge At 2nd level, the shadowdancer always retains their Dexterity bonus to AC, even if caught flat-footed. Summon Shadow Once per day, a 3rd-level shadowdancer can summon a shadow as a spell-like ability. On BGTSCC the Shadow Dancer's Summon Shadow creature was made stronger for the 3 variants. Shadow Daze Once per day, a 3rd-level shadowdancer may inflict an illusory daze upon a target. This daze lasts for 5 rounds. On BGTSCC the Shadow Daze DC is 10 + Class Level + Dex Mod. Shadow Evade Three times per day, a 4th-level shadowdancer may conceal themselves in shadow. For 1 rounds per class level, the shadowdancer has a 5% concealment bonus, 5/magic damage reduction, and +1 dodge bonus to AC. At 6th level, the bonus becomes 10% concealment, 5/alchemical silver damage reduction, and +2 dodge bonus. At 8th level it becomes 15% concealment, 10/alchemical silver damage reduction, and +3 dodge bonus. At 10th level, Shadow Evade grants 20% concealment, 10/adamantine damage reduction and +4 dodge bonus. (note, duration used to be fixed at 5 rounds in default NWN2) Defensive Roll At 5th level, when a shadowdancer suffer damage from an attack that would put them below 1 hit point, they may make a Reflex save to suffer only half damage. This ability is used automatically, but only works once per day. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 5th level, the shadowdancer can no longer be sneak attacked except by a character with 4 or more total levels in classes that grant sneak attack than the class levels of the shadowdancer. Slippery Mind At 7th level, the shadowdancer becomes so cunning and elusive that even their mind is hard to pin down. Whenever the shadowdancer fails a saving throw against an enchantment spell or effect, they may immediately reroll the saving throw once, keeping the better of the two results. Improved Evasion At 10th level, the shadowdancer's evasion ability improves. Now, they take only half damage even on failed Reflex saves. Shadow Jump At 10th level, the shadowdancer gains the ability to jump from one shadow to another. This is a supernatural ability akin to the Shadow Walk spell. In reality the shadow dancer briefly enters the plane of shadow to move from one place to another on the prime material. This ability can only be used in the immediate area the shadow dancer is in. It cannot be used to transition to other areas. Class courtesy of Obsidian and Luna, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Shadow Jump by Rasael. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class